Kiss The Girl: Take One
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Feelings always end up getting involved, and hurt, when Rachel Berry's got a starring role. But all she really wants is a kiss... Some good old Pezberry drama. First story in the 'Kiss the Girl' series.


**Author Note: I know I have another Glee story to finish but this is the product of weeks and weeks of writer's block. I wanted to write something, anything, just so long as I was writing again and this actually came about because of something I had to do in one of my classes. Anyway, there are gonna be a series of oneshots, all Pezberry and all set in one room. It's mainly just something to keep me writing so I'm gonna keep going with these for as long as I need to =)**

**Thank you to Becca for being awesome and reading this for me =) I know it's not up to my usual standard of writing but it's just summat to get me going again. Oh and thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited all my other stories, especially my other Glee one. You all make me very happy and I promise, it's my first priority.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, I swear, but if I did, every Glee episode would be like the 'Heart' episode, because that was absolutely amazing. Brittana is, without a doubt, my favourite pairing on the show, where as Pezberry is my favourite fanfic pairing so =)**

* * *

><p><span>Take One<span>

"An' where do you think you're goin', Midget?"

"I'm going home, of course," Rachel gathered her books in her arms and stood up.

"Uh I don't think so. We still got another hour of calculus homework an' since it's _your _fault, _you _aregonna do it for me." Santana yanked the girl back down into her seat and slid her open notebook across the desk to her.

"I know it's my fault but why can't you just do it? You're very intelligent for a cheerleader. Aren't you top of the class in math?"

"Of course I am! That doesn't mean I actually _like _the subject." The Latina leant across until her mouth was millimetres from Rachel's ear and whispered, "Just because I wear this uniform an' I'm smokin' hot, doesn't mean I couldn't beat you in a geek-off any day of the week."

Rachel swallowed thickly, shuddering as Santana's fingers tightened round her wrist.

"Now, you might wanna get started on that homework, or we'll be here all night." She sat back in her seat and set about filing her nails.

Rachel let out the breath she had been holding and rubbed her wrist. "There's motivation if I ever heard it."

"If you need any more just ask," Santana smirked. "Because if you take too long an' I don't get home in time to help Brittany with that stupid melted cheese show of hers an' she gets third degree burns or drowns in the stuff, I'm holdin' you personally responsible."

"Umm okay."

Santana nodded and went back to her nails while Rachel started the homework. A few minutes passed in silence, the smaller girl scribbling out sums first in her notebook and then in the Latina's, copying her handwriting perfectly.

"I am sorry about getting us in trouble. I honestly thought we had more time than that until class started."

Santana shot her a sceptical look before promptly ignoring her again.

"There must be something wrong with my watch. It's never let me down before." Rachel scribbled down a few more things before putting her pen down and turning to face Santana. "I promise I didn't do it on purpose. Why would I do that? I-I hate it when you're angry."

Santana's eyes flickered to Rachel for a second, her file pausing mid-nail. The diva's hand slid onto her exposed thigh, finger tips grazing the soft, tan skin. She shifted closer, inching her fingers up, pushing the red strips of the Cheerio skirt out of her way as she did.

Santana's eyes slid closed as Rachel's lips came in contact with her skin, moving along her shoulder and up her neck. The Latina shuddered as expert fingers snuck into her spanks and-

"Hold up!" she grabbed Rachel's wrist and pushed the girl away from her. "That's the whole reason we're in this mess to begin with. Don't think you can distract me an' make me forget that easily. Nuh uh. Now get back to work, Hobbit."

Rachel huffed but did as she was told. She worked quietly for a few more minutes, getting into a good rhythm. Santana, on the other hand, was well and truly distracted. Her eyes kept darting to the girl next to her as she shifted in her seat to try and get rid of the rising heat that was taking over her body.

"It's actually not my fault. Not entirely anyway. You have a phone, a watch, you can tell the time, so you should shoulder some of the blame too." Rachel glanced up at Santana but, seeing her staring at her, looked quickly back down at her work. "I'm just saying, that's all. There were two of us in that bathroom stall, not just me."

Santana snorted and rolled her eyes. "_You _dragged _me _in that bathroom stall! Not the other way around."

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining!"

"It's not like you gave me much of a chance!"

"Fine." Rachel slammed her pen down. "If that's the way you feel then fine." She gathered up her books, tossed Santana's at her and strode towards the door.

Instead of flinging it open and leaving, she froze with one hand on the door handle. Santana, who had been shocked into silence by the girl's outburst, frowned.

"Rachel?"

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"W-What?"

Rachel turned back to face Santana, tears in her eyes, leaving tracks down her face as they fell. "Why won't you kiss me, Santana?"

"Rachel... I don't understand."

"We have sex, Santana. All the time. For weeks now. B-But you haven't once kissed me. Not once. Why? Why won't you just kiss me?"

Santana could do nothing but sit there open mouthed, staring at the girl in front of her. A minute went by in silence, broken only by quiet sobs. When she still didn't say anything, Rachel shook her head, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Sorry. Just-Just forget I said anything. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she forced a smile before turning on her heels and disappearing.

Santana didn't move.

A moment later, her phone went off. She answered it automatically. "Yeah... Britt? Fuck, yeah, no, I'm comin'. Don't touch anythin'; I'll be there in a few minutes. I know, Britt, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemmie know what you think =) there shall be another one on the way soon so keep your eyes open.<strong>

**Peace Out.**


End file.
